


Heart of Nature

by aphamericanhero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantasy AU, I'll try my best, M/M, Oops, Prince!Arthur, Short Chapters Probably, human turned "forest spirit"! Alfred, i'm a mess, sorry for everything in advance, updates are inconsistent, wasn't trying to make it a Tarzan-based au but probably did by accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Your average story about a clash of two worlds: The high society life and the free spirit of the forest. What wonders await them as their lives intermix?





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred was a free spirit. He had lived in the woods all his life. He had even named himself; liking the way the word sounded when he heard it on a passerby's lips, claiming it as his own. But other than his name, he didn't know any of the commontongue. How could he? Passerby's were rare because the locals feared the forest. They called it enchanted, since it seemed to twist and change while you were in it. People would get lost inside for days or even weeks. Many claimed it to be haunted, as they would hear a child's laughter echoing through the trees.

But of course, the laughter was just Alfred, and the forest was his home. The trees were his loving protectors and the animals were his loyal friends. They were a family, and every facet of home was _alive_. They took care of each other, the forest providing cover for Alfred when it rained, and Alfred reciprocate such favors by removing arrows from trees and thorns from paws.

But they also got into fights. The young boy would do something stupid, which would end up hurting the forest in some way. Alfred thought it was all in good fun, but that night the ground would be too rocky and uncomfortable for the young boy to sleep on, compared to how cozy it usually was.Alfred got back at it by tearing off branches and sometimes throwing destructive fits. He would be punished for it, birds pecking furiously at his head and him falling into scratchy bushes. Alfred would retaliate, and the vicious cycle would continue until an apology was made and they went back to playing tricks together on the unfortunate souls brave enough to venture into the forest.

Alfred, seeing the humans, used to wonder where he came from. After all, wasn't he human as well? Since Alfred was particularly close with the wolves, he felt comfortable asking them about his origins one day while he was playing with them.

"We found you in a clearing." One of the elder wolves replied. "And normally we take human babies back, but you? There was something special about you. Your blond hair reflects the sun and your eyes the waters. You seemed to belong here, and the trees seemed to want to protect you immediately. So we took you into the forest, and did our best to raise you."

The young boy furrowed his brows. "Was I abandoned? Did you at least try to see who my parents were?"

"Who cares?" One of the foxes chimed in, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "They didn't care enough to keep you. But we did. We still do. We love you Alfred." Alfred had hugged the fox then, satisfied with the minimal information he had received. As far as he was concerned, the only family he had ever had was the one he has in the forest.

Life for Alfred was good, and he didn't have a care in the world. He ran, he played, he slept whenever and for however long he wanted, and ate delicious fruit that was always plentiful in supply. And whenever he got sick, the animals would surround and cuddle him until he got better.

His family would teach him certain skills, and the wolves taught him how to fight. He rarely needed it, but it was still useful, just in case. Learning was a bloody affair, since the pups didn't always mind where their claws went. Alfred didn't have any claws of his own, but learned to use his strength. Over time, play fighting became one of his favorite things to do.

He was taught how to climb, though it was a little difficult. Alfred learned by copying the squirrels, but was inhibited once again by his lack of claws or even a tail. However, Alfred was a determined young boy, and eventually succeeded in climbing, even if it meant hurting the trees.

The foxes taught him how to hunt. Being loud by nature, frustration mounted as Alfred scared off plenty of prey. For a while he was deemed as a lost cause, it taking him a long time to learn how to be quiet and stealthy. But once he did, he became a very effective hunter, the speed and agility he gained from climbing plus his strength making for a deadly combo. Still, Alfred hated to kill unless it was absolutely necessary, because all animals were his friends, even prey.

Knowing this, everyone would try to shield him from death, but it was always hard when Alfred would discover an animal struck down by an arrow or a sword. He would cry, and sometimes have nightmares from the grisly sights he would see.

But at least Alfred was free to explore, and he loved to follow rivers until they ended in lakes. He loved to swim in them, especially when it was hot. He would strip naked and make large splashes, pretending to be a fish. Alfred especially enjoyed when the naiads came out and played with him, giggling at his silliness. Making them laugh always brought a smile to his face.

The blond would also explore the boundaries of the forest, spying towns in the distance and smelling what he assumed to be food. He would watch to see if any brave strangers came his home, preparing to scare them or lead them astray. However, he was far much more curious about the far off dragon domain that bordered the forest, but no one would let him near.

"It's too dangerous." A fox would tell him.

A bird would agree. "The air over there is much too hot. You'll get burned." That didn't stop Alfred from trying to go there, but somehow they always knew and stopped him before he got too far. After all, you couldn't hide anything from the forest. But he was still determined to go there one day, maybe when he was older.

Alfred loved his life, as far as he was concerned, nothing was ever going to change. Sure, he'd get older, but he was going to spend his entire life in the forest, surrounded by everything and everyone he cared about. And even though he was young, he knew that he'd protect his home no matter what.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I'm excited to try and start writing again without it being part of an event! This is my second multi-chapter fic oh wow. Hopefully people will like it as much as Throughout the Ages? Anyway can't guarantee a consistent update schedule so uh sorry. I appreciate all you readers though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alistair: Scotland  
> Dylan: Wales  
> Seamus: North Ireland

Arthur's life was filled with fancy dresses and jewels, boring dinners and people talking for hours but saying nothing.

Arthur felt trapped within the castle walls, and lived in a state of almost perpetual boredom.  
Sure, he had his books and toys, but at anytime he had to drop it all and look like a "proper prince."

His brothers were no help either, since they were constantly busy. His parents had died in a freak accident and amidst their grief, his oldest brother, Allistair, had to pick up the pieces, lest their kingdom be thrown into chaos. His other brothers, Seamus and Dylan, were busy with stuff like diplomacy and the army, assisting Alistair any way they could, and it left Arthur mostly alone.

He felt useless and no one tried to deny it. They shoo'ed him away from important discussions and didn't let him know what was going on in the kingdom. He was never allowed on trips and was mostly confined to the castle. He was cooed and doted on like some royal pet, and left behind whenever any matters of real importance came up.

Arthur missed the old days. He missed Alistair. Of course he missed his parents as well, but they were often busy when they were alive. It was Alistair who he spent time with, and Arthur found himself longing for the brother who would carry him on his shoulders and run around the royal gardens, who would play hide and seek, who would tell him jokes at the dinner table to make meals less boring. Arthur always had admired his brother, and he was glad such an amazing person was now king, but that didn't stop Arthur from wanting his best friend back.

To occupy his time, Arthur spent countless hours just reading. He loved the stories of brave knights and mythical creatures, hoping that one day he would get the chance to meet one. He hated the fact that he had to be escorted and watched all the time, and any type of raw nature other than the controlled environment of the garden was strictly forbidden.

The young prince was fascinated with the Enchanted Forest. If there were really ghosts there, then he wanted to help them move on. And maybe there were lakes and mermaids! And since the Forest was close enough to the Dragon Lands, maybe he'd see one flying overhead. Who knows what kind of creatures he'd encounter! But of course, those were all fantasies. The guards would kill him if he even looked in the Forest's direction.

The was a knock. "Prince Arthur, it's time for your daily lessons." Arthur sighed. It was time for one of his least favorite parts of the day, at least when it was academics. Arthur rather enjoyed his lessons where he learned combat and self-defense. Nevertheless he closed the book he was reading and carefully put it back where it belonged, pouting as he followed his tutor out of the library.

They went into a special study room, which was simple and inviting with minimal decorations and a window.

At the table his tutor, Ms. Belischimdt, laid out a map. "I hope you've been doing more than filling your head with useless stories." She pointed to a section on the map. "This is our kingdom, which is...."

"Verinia." Arthur replied.

"And our neighboring kingdom is?"

"Castor.

"Very good. And to the South of us?"

Arthur had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. "Naporia" These questions were stupidly easy. Anyone who hadn't lived under a rock their entire life would know them. He didn't understand why he had to be tutored on such subjects.

"Excellent. Now what can you tell me about our relationship with these two kingdoms?"

"We've had an alliance with Castor for 50 years, but we're still trying to work out something with Naporia."

"And how would we do that?"

Oh. So that was the goal of these pointless questions. The young prince tried to think back to the countless dinner conversations he tried to block out and what he had heard his brothers discuss. "A royal marriage is the quickest way to form an alliance. Treaties usually occur after war or months of discussion and meetings."

  
Arthur hated the prospect of arranged marriage. He believed it was unfair to both parties and only lead to hidden resentment that would one day lead to diaster. They rarely resulted in "happy endings" so to speak, and he was scared that one day he'd be consigned to such a fate.

Ms. Belischimdt smiled. "Well done. I see your hours in the library have proven useful. Now only if you were as good in arithmetic." Arthur sighed as his tutor brought out paper and a book. He was in for another long session.

Arthur loved to visit the town next to the castle. He was escorted of course, but a change in scenery was always nice. The streets were almost always busy, loud with the sounds of people talking, children playing and parents scolding them, and animals making a ruckus. Everyone was too busy to really notice him, and Arthur appreciated that.

It might be viewed as strange, but he loved to watch his people at work, toiling away and contributing to society. At least they had a purpose in life. Being the curious little boy he was, he carefully observed every process, asking questions like 'how does the bread rise?' and 'how do you get all those patters in that hat?' Arthur found himself wanting to help, but the townsfolk always insisted that a prince 'musn't do such things.' Still, they loved to have the young boy around, and often rewarded him with various trinkets and snacks.

"How lovely it is to have Prince Arthur join me today." He turned around to see Erzsébet, an young seamstress who was one of his favorite townsfolk. She was also one of the few people who treated him like more than just a childish nuisance. He viewed her like the mother he had lost too soon.

Erzsi!" Arthur ran and hugged the woman, who patted his back affectionately.

"Did your brothers send you to interrogate us? Tell them I didn't even know that gold was missing!" She joked, winking. Arthur giggled. Erzsébet never failed to make him smile. "Here, It took me while but I made this for you. It's a pirate hat. Now you can officially start your swashbuckling adventures!"

Arthur tried not to tear up. It was the first genuine gift he had gotten in a long time. He was surprised that she even remembered the time he told her that if he wasn't a prince he'd be the nefarious Captain Kirkland of the seven seas. "Thank you Erzsi!" He said and hugged her again.

She ruffled his hair. You're welcome Arthur, hope you enjoy it." Smiling, Erzsébet waved a finger. "You come back to me if it ever needs repairs ya hear?"

He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am!" Noticing the pointed looks from his guards, he sighed. "I should probably go now."

Her eyes flickered from the guards to him and she nodded. "I understand. It was ever so delightful to be in your presence my Grace." She grinned, curtseying.

Arthur giggle, nodding back. "And thank you for having me in your humble shop loyal citizen." Erzsébet winked before he was ushered away. He would never tire of going to the market place, and he hoped he would always get to see his friend there.

When he was back at the castle Arthur quickly found himself alone again. After even more hours in the library and yet another boring dinner, he decided he could stand no more. He was getting out of castle, all by himself.

When it was dark and he was sure everyone was asleep, he changed into his training gear, put together a small snack of food and water, grabbed a map, and took his bow and some arrows. Using a rope made out of his bedsheets, he shimmed down his outside bedroom wall and unto the soft grass below.

Having checked the map, he headed in the direction of the Enchanted Forest. If no one would take him there, he would go there himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was a light sleeper. He needed to be, ready to attack any threat that may approach. So by the time Arthur was within a small distance of his forest, Alfred was awake and alert.

The footsteps sounded human, but they were light, and softer than the average person he encountered. They sounded similar to the types of footsteps he made! But what would a young child be doing out this late?

Alfred went over to Tala, the wolf who had been a mother figure to him. "You can hear that right?Do you see who's out there?"

She nodded. "They tell me it's a human child. It must have gotten lost somehow, though it's rather strange for it to be alone this late." She looked at him. "You should probably go and guide him back to his home." When it came to lost children, Alfred was always the one who brought them back to their town. After all, people were less likely to attack him than an animal.

Alfred nodded and silently made his way towards the trees, not knowing that this meeting would be one he'd never forget.

* * *

Arthur told himself over and over that he had to be brave, like the knights in his stories. He couldn't be scared, even if he underestimated just how _creepy_ the forest was at night, every small sound or movement making him jump. He was the prince of Verinia, and he would show it.

The animals stared at him, and he smiled, trying to show that he wasn't a threat. He blinked a few times, sure that the way that the animals seem to react and converse among themselves was just a figment of his imagination.

A loud rustling made him pause. Something was approaching him. _Stay calm,_ he reminded himself, evening the rate of his breathing. _Remember your training._  He methodically went through the steps: Widen your stance, nock your bow, bring your weapon up, and prepare to shoot.

But when a young boy walked out, he immediately lowered his bow as his mind went a million places at once: Thank the stars for another human face! Or wait, is it a human? Maybe it's a ghost? Or a nymph? Look at his clothes! The boy's clothes were a mix of flowers, plants, and choice pieces of cloth, making it hard to tell exactly _what_ he was.

Arthur was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice when he was grabbed and dragged towards the way he came. _Well, he's not a ghost._ Arthur mused as he quickly shook the mystery boy off. Said boy looked puzzled, as he cocked his head to the side before trying again. And again, Arthur quickly shook him off, sitting down.

"I don't want to go home." Arthur stated simply. "I _want_ to be out here." The lad did his head thing again, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yes I know most people don't want to go near this forest, but I do." Mystery Boy only stared at him blankly, uncomprehending.

By this time they had amassed a small audience of animals. Arthur opened his mouth to explain to him once again but before he could the other boy turned his head toward their audience and _spoke_ to them, and the animals spoke back! They were communicating with each other! Arthur was dumbfounded. Sure there were spells that enabled the user to understand what animals were saying, but to speak their language? He was sure that no one had ever done that before. Was it even possible for a human to do? What _was_ he?

Now understanding the unlikelihood of Mystery Boy understanding him, Arthur decided to draw pictures instead. After all, they _were_ worth a thousand words, as the saying went. He started to write his name before erasing it. _Stupid Arthur, if he can't understand the words you say, what makes you think he'll understand the ones you'll write?_

He started drawing pictures of himself and his family, a crown for royalty, and a castle for his home. He then drew trees for the forest they were currently in, and drew a line from the castle to the trees, showing how he had traveled that night. Finally, he drew the two of them under the trees, denoting their current situation.

The young boy was staring intently at his drawings, and Arthur hoped that he'd understand as he pulled out the food from his bag. Immediately, all eyes were on him. Arthur couldn't help but to chuckle as he ate, tossing pieces to the animals behind Mystery Boy and then handing some to the lad himself. Hopefully the animals will stop staring at him with such murderous looks. They seemed so protective of the young boy. Obviously they have been around each other for quite some time.

Once the food was depleted, Arthur picked up the stick and pointed to himself. "Arthur." He said, doing his best to introduce himself.

"Ar... Ar.." Mystery Boy struggled to repeat, clearly not used to speaking the commontongue.

"Ar-thur. Ar-thur. Arthur." He repeated, slower this time.

"Art... Arth..."

Arthur smiled, trying to encourage him. "You can do it. Arthur."

"Ar..thur..." It came out gargly and warbled, but it was a start. The prince laughed as the lad repeated his name to himself over and over.

Then the boy stood up quickly, startling Arthur. He stared at him before slapping his chest. "Alf...fred..." Arthur blinked, regaining his senses before nodding understandingly. At least he could stop calling him 'Mystery boy.' He still had no idea what he was but at least they knew each other's names.

The boy- er, _Alfred_  went back to studying his drawing, before circling it and pointing to Arthur. He nodded as Alfred almost excitedly too the stick and drew a picture of his own: trees again, some animals, then himself, and then pointed to his chest. _So he lives here._ It was strange, but Arthur decided not to press it.

Instead he drew once more, playing games with Alfred before he grew too tired to continue and had to return hime.. He did his best to convey this to Alfred, who seemed to understand as they waved to each other as Arthur left. For the first time in a long time time the young prince had a genuine smile on his face. He had finally found what he had longed for most in the world: a friend.

* * *

As soon as Arthur- the name still felt weird on his tongue- left, Alfred turned to his family. "Do you think he'll come back?" He received a chorus of mixed replies, and Alfred couldn't help but to laugh. "I know, I know. He's a human, humans are bad, but he gave us food! He can't be all bad!

Tala didn't trust Arthhr,, and she made it abundantly clear. "You must be careful. He could bring back an army. He could be tricking you."

Alfred huffed but aggred to he careful. Still, he was excited. He had never met a human like Arthur! He had played with them, and wasn't scared of the forest. He didn't try to hurt his home or his family, and Alfred appreciated that. He didn't want Arthur to turn out to be bad. He was interesting and fun and Alfred liked that.

He slept until early afternoon, tired from the previous night's events. When he awoke, Alfred was antsy and had a lot of pent-up energy as he waited for his (potential) new friend, letting it out by play fighting and climbing a bit more than usual. Alfred, in his excitement, forgot Tala's warning and barely paid attention to nearby human threats, even taking a nap before night fall so he wouldn't get sleepy when Arthur visited.

At night, the blond waited in the same spot the two met before, and sure enough there was Arthur, carrying.... Something. He wasn't sure what. Arthur waved and Alfred grinned as he readied himself for another fun night.

Arthur had brought more food, which Alfred and his family appreciated. Then he spoke to him in the language Alfred didn't understand, holding up each piece of food. Was... Was he trying to teach him the language? It sure would be easier to communicate to each other, as they couldn't keep drawing pictures. Plus, he didn't think Arthur could learn to speak the language of the forest either. Arthur began to read to him and showed him the pretty pictures in the bounded.... Thing he had.

It was all interesting, but Alfred quickly grew bored and started to day-night?-Dream. It seemed Arthur caught on to his spaced out look and quickly put his little bound things away, getting up and lightly shoving him. Alfred shoved back a little too hard, causing Arthur to fall on his butt. Alfred was only worried for a second as the other boy only laughed, the two beginning to chase and play with each other until Arthur had to go again.

The days went by, and Arthur came almost night. The other boy always brought food, and taught him a little bit of his language everyday before they started to play. Slowly but surely, Alfred started to pick it up, to the point where he could talk to Arthur in broken sentences.

Now, they could finally learn more about each other. Alfred learned that Arthur was a prince with 3 older siblings, once of which was a King, and Arthur learned that Alfred was, for all intents and purposes, human, and had lived the forest all his life.

Life was good for the both of them, and neither would trade their friendship with the other for the world. But things change, and life doesn't always go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Arthur ooc here? Yeah probably. Do I care? No. Plus he's probably nicer to young children, animals, and perceived magical creatures anyway.  
> Are they smarter than they should be and figured out how to communicate quicker and easier than they should? Also probably! But they're like 10ish and whatever I think they could.  
> Plus it's my story so like? I do what I want lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up and apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry I've been gone! School and all its stress plus a lack of motivation to write anything meant no updates and I'm sorry
> 
> Also, my characterization for Alistair is probably canon-divergent? But like, my interpretation of Alistair is this snarky, independent, big brother figure, but really cares about his siblings (especially Arthur.) So if one of them is in distress he'll listen and try to help without being mad at them. A bit kinder than Arthur can be in this regard. I know some people don't care since we don't have solid personalities for them, but there's a "fanon" and I don't want people on my ass so

Arthur visited Alfred as often as he could. He taught Alfred the commontongue, and he got better at it day by day.

Arthur loved visiting Alfred. He was silly and he made the young prince actually laugh! The two played together, running around and playing games. It was almost like having Alistair back, and while that fact made him smile, it also made him sad. He really wished he could spend time with his brother like he did with Alfred.

However, that didn't mean that Arthur didn't enjoy being with Alfred. The forest boy had _personality,_ and being around him didn't make him want to blow his brains out, unlike the stuck-up nobles of the castle. Arthur often found himself thinking of Alfred and their next meeting.

It was easy for Arthur to fall into the routine of visiting Alfred, but his princely duties took a hit because of it. From staying up so late Arthur was often extremely tired. He found himself falling asleep during lessons and even meals, much to the concern of his brothers and even Ms. Belischidmt. Arthur's sudden exhaustion was worrying enough that Alistair assigned a guard to watch over the young prince while he slept.

Arthur hated to be childish, but he threw a fit at this assignment. It was an invasion of his privacy! No one had watched him before, so why now? It wasn't fair! These were the reasons he used to mask the fact that his heart hurt at the fact that he would be able to see Alfred anymore. 

Unfortunately, everyone was resolute in their decision, so that night, Arthur rushed to pack up everything that could be seen as suspicious before his nightly guard arrived. And while he woke up the next morning feeling more rested than he had in a long while, Arthur was overwhelmed with immense guilt. If he had managed his tiredness better, he wouldn't be in this situation! Arthur hated the thought of Alfred thinking that he abandoned him, but there was nothing he could do under his nightly guard's watchful eye. 

As the week went on, Arthur found himself growing more and more irritated. He just wanted to see his friend. He missed him. His thoughts often drifted to Alfred, and he found himself getting snappy and rude to everyone in the castle. Every day was just a harsh reminder of his uselessness, and the young prince absolutely hated it.

His mounting frustration grew until it exploded at one faithful dinner. Arthur was bored as always, and not particularly in the mood to eat. This dinner was worse than his regular ones, because the King had invited various nobles in an effort to increase diplomacy. Arthur had to sit there and listen to their gossip and other mindless blabber, and it was driving him mad. He vented out his frustrations by stabbing and prodding at his food, noticing that no matter what he did, no one paid any attention to him. Arthur decided that he was tired of being ignored. He would _make_  them notice that he was a inhabitant of his castle too.

It started out with simple potato sculptures, rivers of gravy, and people made from carrots and peas. When that failed to capture anything more than a disdainful passing glance, he made it his personal misson to fling food in everyone's drinks. While annoying, it only caused the servants to become irritated by having to constantly replace drinks. Arthur then decided that he would have to go big. He climbed up on the table, grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes, and smushed it into the nearest noble's face. The noble was utterly shocked, but Arthur just grinned and looked around, hoping that his stunt would cause an all-out food fight like it used to do in the past. Unfortunately, all it caused was a dead silent room and for Alistair to turn about as red as his beard. Next thing Arthur knew he was harshly yanked off the table and all but dragged to his eldest brother's room. 

The door slammed shut, and there was Alistair, the angriest Arthur had ever seen him. "Exactly what do you think you were doing back there? Tell me you have a good explanation for such a ridiculous and childish display!" Alistair roared, before sighing deeply. "Honestly Arthur, I thought you were better than this. I thought all this tomfoolery ended after Mum and Dad died. You are a prince! Start acting like it."

Arthur was appalled. Alistair wanted him to act like a prince? "Why don't you treat me like one then! I'm not some royal pet for all you people to fawn over! I'm part of the royal family too!"

The King was surprised, and expression instantly softened as he sat down. "Is that really how you've been feeling? All isolated?" The young prince nodded. "I know you won't believe me, but I'm sorry Arthur. I really am. You were so young when they died, I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know what to say to you. There was so much happening all at once that I had to act all too quickly. I didn't know how to deal with it all. I was so focused on making sure our kingdom didn't collapse that I wasn't much of a good big brother wasn't I? I know that's no excuse, but I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur went over and hugged Alistair. "I miss spending time with you."

The King hugged back best he could. "Me too laddie. I don't think we can spend time together like we used to, but I can at least get you more involved eh? Starting tomorrow. I'll have the servants tell you the agenda tomorrow morning. You'll have quite the busy day! And don't worry, I'll sort all this noble business out." Alistair winked. "But I do have to say, that was quite a move! You've learned a lot from our old food fights haven't you? Maybe we should make the head of the army!" Alistair laughed, ruffling Arthur's hair.

Arthur found himself laughing along. He was so happy to be part of the family again, and he was glad that life seemed to be looking up. The young prince was so happy, in fact, that in that moment, he had forgotten all about Alfred.

* * *

 

The first night Arthur didn't show up, Alfred thought nothing of it. He was probably sick, or really tired or something, so Alfred curled up for the night and slept. The second day, Alfred squashed any concern for Arthur and distracted himself by playing with his animal friends. By the fourth day the "forest spirit" convinced himself that Arthur was just busy. But by the first week, Alfred's anxiety was through the roof.

"The kingdom looks fine! Why haven't I've seen Arthur?" He asked his friends, hoping for answers.

"I don't know Alfred. All I know is that I miss his food!" The foxes replied, most if not all of the animals agreeing. 

Alfred huffed. "C'mom guys this is serious! What if he needs my help and just can't tell me? What do I do?"

"Rescue him!" The birds chirped. "Do it at night. You might have to break in if you can't climb the walls though. They are very smooth!"

"But what about the guards?"

"We've seen them. You can easily overpower them if they're not already asleep."

Alfred nodded, beaming. "Thanks so much guys!" He rubbed the birds against his cheek. The birds were always so helpful to him, and for that he was eternally grateful. 

Alfred prepared himself the next day, all raring to go the following night, but Tala stopped him. "Alfred. You can't go."

The forest boy brushed her off. "Why not?"

"You really think that Arthur is busy? Busy enough that in over a week, be never came to see you?"

"Well, _yeah,_ Artie wouldn't abandon me! He's my friend!" 

Tala wrapped her tail around Alfred. "Alfred, I just don't want you to get hurt. You know I don't trust humans. I can't help feeling as though this is a trap. Give it one more night. Please. If he doesn't come, then you may go."

Alfred sighed and pet her soft fur. "Ok Tala. I'll wait." Alfred trusted her judgement, and knew how devestated she'd be if anything happened to him. He didn't want to upset her.

So Alfred waited another day. And sure enough, the next night, there was Arthur. Alfred ran and hugged him. "Missed.... You...." He said in his broken commontongue. 

"I missed you too Alfred." Something seemed different about Arthur, but the "forest spirit" brushed it off. Arthur had brought nothing short of a feast for Alfred and his family as he explained why he had been away. "I'm dreadfully sorry Alfred. I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long."

"Don't....care....glad you're....here" Arthur smiled. Alfred was such a good friend. 

Arthur spent time teaching Alfred more of the commontongue, before the two erupted into play. When it was time for the prince to leave, the two hugged again, and Arthur promised he would be back the following night.

As Alfred waved goodbye, Tala approached him, and Alfred turned to her triumphantly. "I told you he's a good friend!"

She twitched her tail apprehensively. "I don't know Alfred. I'm afraid that he's just using you to alliviate his boredom. As soon as he grows tired of you, he'll leave you."

Alfred shook his head. "No! Never Artie!" And Alfred was right, at first. The next night, there was the young prince, smiling as always, and there he was again, the night after that. But despite Arthur's visits soon becoming more sporadic, Alfred never lost faith in Arthur, and always waited patiently for him. But as weeks became months and months became years, Alfred stopped waiting. 

Though now growing old, Tala was there as she always was, and did not say one boastful word. She only comforted the distraught forest boy as he cried. "It's going to be ok Alfred. Your family will always be here for you. We'll never leave you." Alfred said nothing, and just held Tala tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!
> 
> -your local panromantic asexual


End file.
